Menina
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: HB Toda lei foi feita para ser desrespeitada... mas ela não sabia.


_Engraçado... eu reparei que nunca escrevi uma HB na visão da onna... O.o_

**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, ra-ta-ta!**

* * *

**Menina**

_Existem algumas leis universais às quais ninguém deveria duvidar. Leis que simplesmente existem, sem nenhum razão óbvia ou justificada. São, e não há nada que se possa fazer._

_Aquela rabugice toda, por exemplo. É uma lei contra qualquer existência que se sinta feliz com simples bolas de sorvete de chocolate, como eu. Não que rabugentos não gostem de sorvete. _Ele_ gosta de sorvete, mas essa não é a idéia._

_Existem coisas que não devem ser. Que são contra as leis universais._

_E uma Botan acordar ao lado de um Hiei é uma delas._

-Onna...

-Hun?

Hiei levantou uma sobrancelha, como se fosse óbvia sua pergunta. E era, claro. Assim como era óbvio que alguma coisa perturbava a guia espiritual, era óbvio que o koorime iria querer saber do que se tratava.

Botan respirou fundo, sorrindo. Podia funcionar, não podia? Murmurou um fraco "nada", quase sem som, enquanto seu beijo fugia da boca dele em direção ao rosto.

-Onna, o que foi? – Hiei se sentou, olhando mais firme, a voz mais rouca.

Bom, na verdade _nunca _funcionou.

E qual a graça se funcionasse? Ninguém mais, além dela, sabia como Hiei observava as pessoas. Como ele sabia – e se lembrava – de cada expressão delas, de cada humor. Claro que ele não saía dizendo por aí que sabia o que o detetive ou a raposa estavam sentindo ou pensando, mas no fundo, ele observava. Ele sabia.

E ele contava, pra ela.

Mas ela... Botan tentava _não_ contar pra ele. Tentava não ser tão exposta, tão aberta... tão tolinha perto dele. Mas obviamente, assim como uma lei universal, _nunca _funcionava.

-Você vai brigar comigo... – foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar.

Ótimo, era tudo que precisava. Não bastava ele saber sempre que alguma coisa a incomodava, agora ele também ia saber que ela era uma medrosa sem tamanho. Uma chorona.

Uma menininha idiota.

-Onna, diz de uma vez.

Hiei não era um poço de sensibilidade, mas também não era insensível. O que, particularmente, costumava confundir e muito a cabeça da guia espiritual.

Ele tentava, e ela sabia disso. Por mais que ela fosse cheia de estranhos e confusos detalhes, ele tentava entende-los.

Mas ele era um koorime. Ela, uma baka onna. E algumas leis são inquebráveis.

-Você já ta bravo!

-Eu não disse nada!

-É, eu sei! Você nunca diz nada! E eu... eu só estou atrapalhando você, não estou? Porque... porque pra você é difícil eu ser...

-Chega onna.

Botan arregalou os olhos, mas Hiei não viu. O chão era muito mais confortável de se olhar.

E era nesses momentos, com ela encolhida entre os ombros, sentada na cama, vendo aquele rabugento demônio de fogo à sua frente, com os olhos tão distantes como se a milhares de anos luz dela, que ela tinha certeza. Uma certeza clara, e como não poderia?

_Nunca funcionaria_.

E ela tentou seu melhor sorriso.

-Você tem razão, eu sou uma boba. – Um soluço, que ela segurou, bravamente. Inutilmente, já que ele sempre notava. – Pizza? Seria bom, porque está um dia ideal para comer pizza... e eu não devia ser tão idiota... pizza seria ótimo...

-Onna, pare.

-Eu... eu não devia ser assim, certo? Então chega, pronto. Pizza de queijo? Calabresa?

Hiei apertou os olhos, furioso.

-Pare de fingir, onna.

Botan não sabia se tentava sorrir, ou se ria, ou qualquer outra coisa. Seja lá como que seu rosto tivesse reagido, certamente ela não tinha a menor idéia do que era.

-Eu não estou fingindo! Você tem razão, eu sou tola... uma baka onna... – Dois soluços. Ótimo, porque agora não desenha o quanto idiota você é?

-Onna, pára.

Ela levantou os olhos. Rosa molhado.

-Um Hiei não devia ficar com uma menininha tão... fraca quanto eu, certo?

-Você estava pensando isso de novo. – ele murmurou, visivelmente irritado.

-Isso me incomoda, eu não posso evitar.

Hiei respirou fundo, e respondeu com a voz grave e forte.

-Podia acreditar em mim.

Bom, ela podia. Mas isso seria fácil demais... e havia tantos indícios à sua volta! Não fazia sentido. Quer dizer, no começo... aquela coisa de opostos... e parecidos. Eles tinham suas coisas em comum. Quando realmente tudo começou, pareciam ser iguais, mas ao seu modo. Botan era sozinha, Hiei era sozinho. Botan gostava de usar seu bastão na cabeça de demônios idiotas, Hiei não perguntava a raça antes de fatiar alguém com a sua katana. Gostavam de ver TV até tarde, e nunca falavam abertamente sobre o que sentiam à ninguém.Gostavam de sorvete.

Mas não era o bastante. Havia um universo de diferenças. Um precipício imenso entre yin e yang, que não só se completava, mas se debatia, se confrontava e muitas vezes sem nem porquê... Porque simplesmente existia, e pronto. Porque era, e nada podia ser feito a respeito.

Porque era uma lei universal.

-Você acredita?

Hiei piscou, as sobrancelhas pressionando ainda mais seus olhos. Vermelho seco.

-Como assim, onna?

-Você... não devia estar com... alguém rabugento e forte? Não sei... uma mulher que não reclamasse tanto quando você ficasse quieto... nem esperasse ouvir coisas que você nunca vai dizer... Não! Não que eu não entenda... eu sempre entendo o que você _quer_ dizer. Mas entender é diferente de ouvir.

-Eu-ten-to, onna. – ele respondeu, irritado.

-Hiei, não! Não é... quer dizer, você não devia tentar, devia? Se... se fosse outra pessoa... Eu... Acho que é isso. Eu... eu não sou _sensível_ demais pra você?

Silêncio. Botan levantou os olhos, nervosa. Aquela era sempre a pior parte. O silêncio incômodo que rasgava o ar entre os dois.

O que era pior? Ele não responder ou ele responder, e brigarem ainda mais?

-O que você quer onna? Que eu vá ficar com a Mukuro?

Hiei não era friamente racional, como o Meikai pensava e nem tão selvagemente irracional, quanto o Makai acreditava.

Na verdade, para Botan, ele sempre foi um paradoxo emocional. Que não deveria estar, nem ser, mas no final era sempre o mais óbvio.

-Ela não ia discutir a relação com você...

-Você quer isso?

O rosto sério dele, se aproximando. As mãos dele subindo sobre seus braços. Quebrando leis claras de uma briga de casal.

-Você sabe que não! Você não entende!

-Não, onna. _Você_ não entende. Eu sei quem você é. Eu escolhi isso.

-Então você é um idiota! Porque eu até era uma menina legal que andava com um bando de rapazes briguentos pelo Inferno... Mas por sua causa... pelo que eu sinto... eu me tornei a mulher mais chata e sentimental dos quatro mundos!

Ela gritou. Gritou com todo ar que podia, com toda a nebulosa em querer ser aceita, e ao mesmo tempo querer ser alguém melhor.

Nem que fosse melhor só pra ele.

Hiei riu. Obviamente.

-Você nunca foi uma menina, _onna. _Você só nunca viu isso.

Botan arregalou os olhos, e ele percebeu. Rosa e negro.

-Agora vamos comer pizza, onna.

Ela sorriu, concordando. Afinal, era mais uma coisa em comum. Gostavam de pizza.

Também gostavam de terminar brigas sem sentido, fazendo menos sentido ainda. Para quem quer que passasse, claro. Eles sabiam exatamente o que cada um significava.

Ás vezes, como toda mulher que se preze, Botan não acreditava. E Hiei, como qualquer outro, se cansava de explicar. E nem que qualquer um dos dois fosse bom numa coisa nem em outra. Acreditar no outro, se explicar, eram coisas quase impossíveis para aqueles dois.

Coisas impossíveis que eles faziam todos os dias.

E nem tão impossível, quanto quebrar uma lei universal.

And it goes on and on...


End file.
